pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bobbi Johnson
Bobbi is a vampire on the run. She stays with Phineas and Ferb until her evil nemesis, Ryan, is defeated. Even after she leaves, she will continue to see the gang. Biography Bobbi grew up in a small town in New Jersey. She was never an attractive girl, but she did not mind. In her first few school years, her parents pushed her to do her best. Literally. If she did not get a good grade her mother would hit her and her father would just watch. It scared her to come home. Finally, after thirteen years of suffering, she packed her bags and left. She took trains, taxis, and even hitchhiked until she finally reached Danville. Unfortunately, she did not have as great a time as she thought. She had to get a job immediatly to be able to support herself. Her wages walking dogs and babysitting could get her just enough to get by. She stayed inside the library (unknown to the librarian) inside her school. And as if that wasn't the worst, she had to deal with the teasing at school. She had a nerdy appearance, but not nerdy grades. She didn't fit in anywhere at Calvin Coolidge High School (same school as Candace). So she joined the goths. Then, one day, she met a boy. Ryan. He wasn't goth; he was a jock. It was "forbidden love". He confessed to her he was a vampire and she kept his secret. But then he turned her into one. After convincing her to kill a human (though she didn't know she was killing her) they fought mano y mano. After injuring the vampire king, she became wanted. She hid at Phineas and Ferb's house for weeks. She finally had to leave for two main reasons: Zachary, and their parents were returning. Personality Bobbi is kind of a girly girl. Despite the fact she was dressed as a goth, she didn't act like one. She liked clothes, but didn't obsess over boys. Although she does have a nerdy side: she likes ninjas and tries to prefect her new "ninja skills". She's creative and trustworthy and still tries to convince people to trust her, which is difficult what with her questionable background and what not. Her biggest pet peave is probably when people ask her why her hair is pink, which even she isn't one hundred percent sure. Bobbi has never really gotten angry at anyone, which is especially a good thing since it's not good to be around an angry vampire. Her diet consists of mainly rats and other vermin because she thinks drinking the blood of innocent humans is wrong. She loves to sing but tries to keep in concealed to avoid the ridicule she thought she'd left forever. Physical Appearance Bobbi is five foot seven with very pale skin. She has pink hair that has not been cut very good and golden eyes that tend to go red when hungry. Her neck has small red marks which are from when Ryan bit her. Being a vampire, she will never get taller, gain or lose weight, grow her hair out, or even age. She usually wears a purple T-shirt with a red heart and a black arrow piercing through it and dripping red blood. She also sports blue jeans with a white belt and red Converse. Her clothes are ripped at the sleeves, waist, and thighs from when she was being chased by werewolves. She doesn't wear pajamas because she doesn't sleep, but she sometimes wears a midnight blue dress for special occasions. Skills Being a vampire, Bobbi has aquired many supernatural skills. These include being able to fly, lift heavy objects, run at incredible speeds, hypnotize people, read minds, and place her own thoughts into other people's minds. Unlike other vampires, she cannot turn into a bat and other vampires are given other skills based on what their life was like before the transformation. She was not very book smart, but she has become incredibly street smart. Ferb is teaching her how to communicate with Martians which will be more helpful than she thought. Relationships Phineas Flynn Phineas did not trust her at first considering her questionable appearance and avoidance in answering questions. Of course, after witnessing her vampire skills and her fight against Ryan and a werewolf he believed her. She still kind of scares him because there's a nagging thought in the back of his mind that says she will turn on him at any time. Ferb Fletcher Ferb, being the ladies' man he his, instantly fell in love with her. He was the first to insist that she was trustworthy and will stand by her thick and thin. Course, now he's torn between his love for her and Vanessa. Candace Flynn Candace thought she was a freak when she first saw her. When she realized who she really was, she became embarrassed because she was one of her many tormentors in high school. Although she does think it's great to have a "live-in Stacy"; someone she can gossip with and tell her how good she looks in clothes and other girly stuff. But that does not change the fact she wants her to stay out of her head. Jessie Fletcher '''(Jessie is a character created by FossilsDaDaDa who has given me permission to use her in my stories) Jessie took a trusting to her quite quickly. She seems to like her, letting her stay in her room under the condition that she won't eat any of her pets. She finds Bobbi a very interesting person, with all her vampire skills, and has been caught spying on her once or twice, as she does with all people she finds intriguing. '''Isabella Garcia-Shaprio Isabella instantly disliked her from the start, despite the fact she was obviously older than Phineas. When she found out Bobbi was a vampire, she hated her even more because when Phineas turns sixteen, he'll be "completely available" since Bobbi doesn't age. After some girl talk, (and a little mind control) Isabella was convinced Bobbi would stay away from Phineas. Buford van Stomm Buford thought it was cool that she could fight so good for a girl. He and her will remain good friends. It might be a little more if it weren't for his feelings for Jessie. Baljeet Baljeet does not believe her story because he's all science. He thinks it's simply smoke and mirrors (isn't that the answer to everything?). Although, there will come a day when he finally realizes what she is... Perry the Platypus Perry naturally freaked out when he realized she was a vampire and that there were vampires. After a failed attempt to expose vampires to OWCA, he realized that she all the help he needs in exterminating the vampires. Although, he is a little stressed out that because of her mind-reading she knows about Agent P. But will it pay off?... Appearances Day of the Undead Bobbi is obviously one of the major characters. This is when she and her story is introduced to the gang. Background Information *Bobbi is based a little on her creator, and characters from Twilight and My Babysitter's a Vampire *She is from New Jersey, which is similar to her creator who no longer has an accent because she moved when she was so young *She is inspired by Marceline, her creator's favorite character from Adventure Time *She is afraid of wooden stakes but not so much the sun, so long as she has an umbrella or a floppy hat Category:Fanon Works Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Characters From New Jersey